The New Ones
by NO-LONGER-IN-USE-10023
Summary: It's just a normal day for Bella and Edward, but when Alice calls and says something about two new vampires, what will happen if they ask to stay at the Cullen's house? Are they what they say the are? What will Edward do to keep Bella safe? Please R


Edward and I were in the meadow, laying on the cool grass staring into each others eyes. I still think that this is all a dream sometimes and that I'm going to wake up soon. Gosh, This can't be reality, Edward deserves better than me and he still says otherwise. How did I end up with a guy like him? It doesn't seem likely, for me at least. _drip...drip...drip._ The rain started to fall slowly and I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Come on lets go home." Edward said. I smiled, Charlie was in Colorado visiting for two weeks so when Edward said "home" he meant his house. The ride _home _was silent up until Edward's phone buzzed. He pressed it to his ear.

"Hello Alice. What is it?" He answer it sounding almost annoyed. I heard a fast blur of words in Alice's high soprano voice but I couldn't make the words out. I just stared at Edward's hand intertwined with mine.

"Okay. Yes, We'll be there." Edward said before pressing end.

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't look at me. "Edward, look at me." He still didn't look at me, he was starting to get me angry, so I just dropped the subject and stared out the window. We finally made it back, I got out of the car and went to Alice who was sitting on the porch steps.

"What did you say to Edward on the phone?" I asked, still kinda mad.

"Well...I saw vampires coming and I can't really see them as clearly as I should." Alice admitted sheepishly. What did see mean them?"Thanks." I said as Edward came over. We walked into the house and made our way up the stairs.

"So that is what you were obsessing over in the car?" I said after a minute.

"What do mean _obsessing_?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean when you were so _deep in thought_ you wouldn't even look at me."I said with some sadness creeping into my voice. Edward pressed his lips very lightly to mine.

"I'm sorry." Edward said simply. We once again just stared into each others eyes. After a few minutes...or hours Alice bursted into the room

"2 minutes." She said with a blank look on her face. 2 minutes until what? I looked at Edward who had a hard look on his face.

"Until what?" I asked thinking out loud.

"Our visitors." Edward said as he took my hand and led me down stairs. We sat on the sofa with everyone else as soon as Alice came downstairs there was a light knock on the door. Carlisle went to open the door. There in the middle of the door way were two vampires with golden eyes. The first was a boy as tall as Edward with muscles that were almost the same size as Emmett. He had blond hair and a friendly smile. The second one was a girl, she was as tiny as Alice and had the same blond hair as the boy, but she had a dark grimace that flashed across her face as they opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Derek and this is my sister, Amy." The boy said with a heavy Australian accent. The girl, Amy, was staring at Edward, I could guess all to well what she was thinking.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." He motioned towards us. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I smiled, Jasper and Emmett waved, while Edward nodded.

"I don't mean to be sudden but we have been traveling very far and we need a place to stay." Esme stood up

"You may stay as long as you like." She said excitedly. Esme loved the idea of a new son _and_ daughter.

"But we have rules to abide by. We aren't like those who hunt humans." Carlisle said

"We know, we don't hunt them either." Amy said in a baby like voice. She was still looking at Edward. I was starting to get a little annoyed by her staring. Esme had their rooms ready in record time. Edward whisked me off to his room.

"So what were they thinking?" I asked

"Well, Derek was thinking about...how we all looked like one big happy family." he said coldly.

"What about Amy." I asked even though I probably already knew. Edward didn't say anything, yep, I was right. "I guess I already know." Edward nodded and I snuggled into his chest. I heard him start to hum my lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
